The University of California International Center for Medical Research is devoted to (a) the promotion of research in international health, with emphasis on problems in Malaysia and the nearby Western Pacific and Southeast Asis; (b) furthering application of this reseach to domestic health problems in the United States; and (c) providing research opportunities for scientists in international health and related desciplines in a tropical environment. The Center staff comprises a few longterm scientists and a varying number of short-term scientists, usually on 2-year assignments. Currrent research interests include Arbovirology (including medical entomology); Community Health (medical behavioral research with special reference to parasitism and infection, traditional medical systems and health in changing environments); Human Genetics (abnormal red cell metabolism, genetic traits in relation to disease and infection, and population genetics); Parasitology (emphasizing biological control of trematodes and snail immunity).